


Double the Pleasure

by Crematosis



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Illusions, M/M, Sex Magic, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crematosis/pseuds/Crematosis
Summary: Their wedding night is the perfect opportunity for adventurous sex.
Relationships: Loki/Loki/Tony Stark, Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 192
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4





	Double the Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> For the Position: Double Penetration in One Hole square for MCU Kink Bingo

“God, what a shitshow,” Tony groaned. He loosened his tie and tossed it somewhere in the vicinity of the closet. “Can’t the vultures take one day off?”

“Then they wouldn’t be doing their jobs. Come to bed, husband. Let me help you forget all about it.” Loki turned down the sheets and patted the bed beside him.

Tony couldn’t help the small smile. Husband. It felt so good to finally be married. And not even the stalkerazzi could ruin that joy.

He kicked off his shoes, shed his jacket, and wriggled out of the rest of his fancy clothes as he crawled into bed. Loki was already stripped down to his sleep pants and Tony laid his head on Loki’s bare chest and snuggled in.

“There, you see?” Loki purred. “You’re already feeling better.”

“Yeah, you’re right. Hard to feel too bad when I’ve got a hot young thing in my bed.”

Loki chuckled. “Not exactly an unusual experience in your world.”

“But this is the first time that hot young thing’s been my husband.” Tony kissed the back of Loki’s hand. “It’s hard to believe I’m saying that. Most people thought I’d never settle down.”

Loki carded a hand through his hair. ”Do you regret having to leave the wild bachelor life behind?”

“Not really. You’re one kinky motherfucker. Sometimes I wonder if I’m actually the vanilla one in this relationship.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “As if you could ever be considered vanilla.”

Tony shrugged and laced his hands behind his head. “Just about the only thing we’ve never tried is a threesome.”

Loki’s hand stilled. “I’m not about to share you with anybody.”

“Relax, babe. Those days are long behind me now. I know how possessive you get. It’s just a shame I never got to try double penetration. Maybe it’s not all it’s cracked up to be, but I’ve always been curious. Ah well, guess I’ll never know now.”

Loki frowned. “You’ve never had the opportunity?”

“You would think, wouldn’t you? But it was mostly women in my younger days. And the men just didn’t have enough patience. It takes a lot of work to prep someone’s ass to take two dicks.”

Loki’s eyes darkened. “If you want to give that a try, I think that could be arranged.”

“But, babe, you just-”

Loki held up a hand. “I don’t share with anyone but myself.”

The air shimmered beside the bed and another Loki materialized.

“Holy shit,” Tony breathed. He reached out a hand and then pulled it back. “He’s just an illusion, right?”

“He is. But a very realistic one.”

The illusion Loki smiled and placed a gentle hand on Tony’s shoulder. “I’m as real as I need to be.”

“Goddamn. This is incredible.” Tony ran a hand up the illusion’s arm. His skin had the right texture and felt as warm as flesh and blood. He could even feel the flex of muscles underneath. If the two of them had walked into he room together, Tony doubted he’d be able to pick out the real Loki. It was just that convincing an illusion.

“It is our wedding night,” Loki said with a smirk. “And no wedding night is complete without some very adventurous sex.”

Tony rubbed his hands together gleefully. “You’re the best, babe. I knew marrying you was the best idea I ever had.”

Loki chuckled and conjured up the bottle of lube. “I am a very patient man and by extension, so is my illusion. I’m willing to take as long as it needs to prepare you.”

“You do love your prep.” Sometimes it seemed Loki loved prep more than actually having sex.

“I do,” Loki said. “But I want to do things differently tonight.” He passed the bottle of lube to his illusion.

Tony licked his lips. “Oh man, that’s hot.” 

“I’m glad you approve.” Loki settled on the edge of the bed, watching avidly as his illusion flicked open the bottle.

Illusion Loki did the prep work even more thoroughly than Loki always did. His long, slender fingers twisted and crooked, working their way deeply into Tony’s body. The stretch was just this side of painful, but Tony never wanted it to stop. When illusion Loki finally pulled his fingers free, Tony whined at the loss.

“You have a decision to make,” Loki said. “One of us will sit on the edge of the bed and you will lower yourself onto his cock. The other will be standing in front of you, the one who-”

“That’s going to be you,” Tony said quickly. “I want to see your face while we do this.”

Loki blinked. “But-”

“Yeah, i know. Your faces are exactly the same. But I want to know that I’m looking you in the eyes while you fuck me, not your illusion. No offense to him.”

Illusion Loki shrugged indifferently and rolled his pants down his thighs. “Have a seat, darling.”

Tony complied eagerly, relishing the burn and stretch of his muscles as he lowered himself down, the heat in Loki’s eyes as he watched. “God, his dick feels just as good as yours, babe.”

Illusion Loki chuckled against Tony’s ear and wrapped his arms around his middle. “I’m just like him, in all the ways that matter. We’ll take good care of you, darling.”

“And now for the fun part,” Loki said. He rose from the bed, shedding the sheets and his pajamas in a single fluid move. “Hand me the lube.”

The illusion handed it over wordlessly.

Loki gave Tony an assessing look as he liberally coated his hand with lube. “Let’s see how ready you are for me, my love.” His deft fingers circled Tony’s rim, prodding where their bodies were joined before one finger slipped inside, pressing in against the illusion’s dick.

Tony and illusion Loki groaned in unison.

“Delightful,” Loki said. “You both make such lovely sounds.” With an effort, he slipped in a second finger.

Tony hissed. The stretch was starting to hurt.

“You’re being so good for us, gorgeous,” illusion Loki purred. His hands rubbed soothing circles over Tony’s hips, his thumbs teasing across Tony’s inner thighs. “You feel incredible.”

“Just a bit more,” Loki coaxed. He worked in a third finger.

Tony gasped and threw his head back. 

The illusion patted his thigh and pressed kisses to his neck. “Deep breaths, darling. You’re doing so well.”

Tony sucked in a ragged breath. “It doesn’t feel like it’s going well.”

“Don’t be so hard on yourself. It just takes a little more time and effort than you’re used to.”

Loki pulled out his fingers and coated them in another layer of lube, slowly working them back in and out of Tony’s body. The stretch still hurt a bit, but Tony was kind of getting used to it.

“I think you might be ready.” Loki poured more lube over his cock and lined the head up with Tony’s entrance.

He wasn’t even pressing in yet, but already Tony could feel his body resisting the invasion.

“This isn’t going to work, babe.”

A panicked feeling bubbled up in his chest. He had asked for this. He had insisted everyone else was too impatient to do the set-up properly, but he was the problem. And after all the effort Loki had gone through, he was going to be pissed that their wedding night was such a failure.

“Relax, darling. I want this to be good for you.” Loki’s fingertips glowed with green light and when he pressed them back to Tony’s entrance, the touch tingled like the lotion Tony put on to ease aching muscles. Tony closed his eyes and took a deep breath, letting the feeling of relaxation wash over him.

“That’s it, my love. You seem more at ease already.”

“Go ahead,” Tony said. “I’m ready.”  
“I need to see it in your eyes.”

Tony sighed and pried his eyes open.

Loki smiled. “There you are. Keep those eyes on me. I will get you through this.”

So Tony kept his focus on Loki’s face and didn’t watch what was happening down below. It still hurt a little. But Loki went slowly, inch by inch until he bottomed out.

It was an incredible feeling of fullness. He was almost afraid to breathe because if he moved at all, he might explode.

“So tight,” the illusion said in a strained voice. “But what a feeling.”

“So, is this it?” Tony asked hesitantly.

“No,” Loki growled. His eyes were wild, almost feral.

Tony howled as Loki rolled his hips and the illusion’s hands tightened over Tony’s thighs. There was definitely going to be bruises tomorrow.

“You feel that?” Loki panted. “Everything feels so much…more. So intense.”

Tony nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He was embarrassingly close to the edge already, his nerves on fire and his muscles taut as a bowstring. Every touch felt magnified. But surprisingly, it was the feel of the illusion’s teeth against his ear that was the final straw. And his orgasm was just as intense as everything else.

Both Loki and his illusion cried out almost in sync, both of them following him over the edge.

Tony’s whole body felt like it was made of noodles. He couldn’t move if he wanted to. Both Lokis had to help him lie back against the bed, where he immediately flopped against his Loki’s chest, listening to the sound of his husband’s racing heartbeat start to slow.

“Holy shit,” Tony said.

“You can say that again.” With a wave of Loki’s hand, the illusion shimmered and faded out.

“We have got to try that again sometime.”

“Not anytime soon,” Loki said. He squeezed his eyes shut. “I forget how much effort it is to sustain a solid illusion for so long.”

“Maybe for our anniversary then.”

Loki smiled. “That would be amenable.”

“But we have to find a way to top this for our anniversary. More Lokis, maybe?”

“Getting cocky, are we? You think once you can handle two dicks, you can take four or five?” Loki rolled his eyes. “Not even my magic can make that happen.”

Tony stuck out his tongue. “I have more than one hole, you know.”

“I do know. You talk out of both of them.”

Tony decided not to dignify that with a response. “It could be an annual thing, I think. Every year, for our anniversary, we add one more illusion.”

“That’s ridiculous. I could see sex with maybe ten illusions max. But what would you do with fifty of me?”

“Fifty?” Tony said with an incredulous laugh. “Just how long do you think this old bod’s going to last?”

“As long as possible,” Loki said with a gleam in his eyes. “I have many plans for you.”


End file.
